


King of All Thieves

by Golbez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Mythology, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss is pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of All Thieves

The kiss is pleasant. His lips are softer than you thought they’d be, and he takes care to stroke your hair as he pulls back. When you look up at him, his eyes are an ocean, soft, sorrowful waves swaying in them. You liked them better when they were stars.

The irony of his sorrow isn’t lost on you, after all, this is his work. This is what he’s been doing since life came to be, since he was created to counter birth.

You rise when he kisses you again. The first was to warn, the second was for this. He appraises you like a jeweler eying a diamond, but says nothing more as he takes your hand. His grip is firm; his flesh is cold. Just as you expected.

You do not glance back at the body you’ve abandoned, resting alone on the bed you once called yours.

The King of All Thieves tugs on your hand and you spiral away to oblivion.


End file.
